If I'm Done With Nick, Do I Move On To Joe?
by DellB
Summary: Cora was a girl who really liked Nate Grey, until she found out about him and Selena, now she moved onto Shane, but her best friend likes him, what does she do? Everything changes on that one day, August 8th


Not a new chapter, its just that i got 2 reviews telling me to take down my story because it conflicts with the ToS (No Non-fictional Characters) So i just replaced everyones name with their respective camp rock name

* * *

So I'm not going to lie to you, I was a huge Nick Jonas fan until I found out they were going out, yes, going out since may, possibly even earlier, I get that I should be happy for him, but its like seeing your crush in school with another girl (which ha

So I'm not going to lie to you, I was a huge Nate Grey fan until I found out they were going out, yes, going out since may, possibly even earlier, I get that I should be happy for him, but its like seeing your crush in school with another girl (which has also happened). Continuing with the whole not going to lie thing, like I said I was a huge Nate fan, but then I moved on to Shane, mainly because I was done with Nate and I thought I needed a new guy to lust over. So, there was a small problem with me liking Shane, my best friend liked him to, and she was going to the same concert where we met him, and let me tell you that day changed everything, and I mean, everything. Before I tell you about what happened on August 8th, let me tell you a quick little thing about me, my name is Kora, I am turning 16 in august, I have brown straight hair with bangs like Demi and I am not skinny but I am not fat. So on to the exciting things…It all happened on august 8th like I said, My friend, my sister and I were waiting for like ever, since Wednesday for the Friday Good Morning America concert, and it was hell, but because we were first, we were allowed into the backstage area. I kept telling myself as I was walking back there, that I was totally over Nate, that I just need to forget about him, but how can I forget about him when we are at a concert that he is the main guy and I have to act like I still love him to my best friend. Now, I totally get that I look like one of those stupid teenies (I hate that word) who cry over Connect Three, I don't know why exactly it hurt me, I mean its not like I knew them or anything, I don't know, it just happened, I was thinking about my life, thankfully no one could see through my sunglasses so my sister and my friend couldn't see my glazed over expression…or my tearing eyes.

"Hey K!" My best friend Laura said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hm?" I said trying not to talk too much

"Connect Three are done with their sound check which means they are going to be here any second that means Garbo and your boyfriend Nate!" I always joke around how much I love Garbo, well he is an uber cutie, but way to old for me.

"Yea, Nate" I said quietly. I wasn't really in a talking mood, but it seemed like my sister and my best friend couldn't stop talking, mainly random stuff, how camping out on the streets of NYC was crazy, but 30 energy drinks made it better. I was staring off into space once again when I saw a group of guys stop in front of us.

"So you're the crazy girls that waited since Wednesday?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"If I say yes, will you judge us?" My sister retorted back, she was so in love with Jason.

"No…Maybe…Yes" He said laughing, of course, my sister just nodded her head in embarrassment.

"So what are your names?" Nate asked.

"My name is Laura"

"My name is Jamie" My sister said. There was a pause before I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Oh sorry, my name is Kora"

"That's a really pretty name" Shane said, I just gave a half hearted smile. I mean, this is the point in the story where I am going to sound like a major teenie, in the background I saw Selena look over at Nate, and it kinda hurt, and I accidentally let a tear slip out, but no one knew why just because you couldn't see my eyes so you couldn't follow to where I was looking, I tried to wipe away the tear fast but Shane saw it.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked leaning in so I wouldn't be fully embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Oh, yea, it's just, um, my contacts, you know sleeping on the streets isn't the best thing for them." I said trying to make a joke and giving a fake smile, hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Come to the makeup table, I think they have some contact solution, mine are always drying out." My friend kind of gave me a small glare, but I told her I was just getting contact solution, so not to worry, as we walked over to the table it was silent. When I lifted my sunglasses to put the solution in, even though my contacts were perfectly fine, Shane noticed my eyes.

"It's not your contacts is it?" He said looking into my eyes, and the only thing I could do was look back into them, his eyes filled with so much emotion, not the type of things I read on Jonas Secrets. I couldn't say much, I just shook my head.

"So what made you so sad?" He asked. I felt really bad putting this all on him, but I would feel even worse being rude to him, I didn't want him to see my eyes, so I looked down at the ground while I spoke.

"Just some boy that I really liked, I found out a few days ago he's been with this girl for a few months, and I don't know why, I mean, I shouldn't be upset, he didn't even really know me, but it still hurts."

"I know what its like, and you just wish you had a chance with that person" I just nodded scared to say anything that might give away I was talking about his brother. He took the contact solution out of my hand, and gave me a tissue to wipe away my tears.

"Thanks" I said as I wiped away my tears and slid my sunglasses back on to hide my eyes.

"And…" He said as he led me to another table "Here you go" he said as he handed me a cupcake.

"Is this from that bakery in Grand Central?"

"Yea, they have the best and biggest cupcakes, I absolutely love them, and I requested them."

"I love them too," I said finally smiling a real smile for the first day, I took a bite out of the cupcake and I was trying to figure out why Shane was giving me weird looks. "What?" I said with a mouthful of cupcake.

"You have, um, there's a little, here" He said as he grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped away the frosting that was clearly all over my face and a little on my sunglasses. So embarrassing…I know "We wouldn't want to ruin those babies" He said as he gestured toward my sick sunglasses. They were the type you would get at an arcade, black frame with neon yellow arms and really reflective lenses.

"We should probably get back, before they wonder where we went" I said as he led me back to the area where Laura, Jamie, Nate, and Jason were all at. I was still munching on my cupcake, a little happy, hearing tid-bits of my sisters convo with Nate, something about Chris Hansen, I guess Shane heard the convo too because he gave me a look, like, are you really related to her? I just put my hands up basically saying, keep me out of this. I felt bad because I think I was actually falling for Shane, even though my friend really liked him. Was it really worth it, Shane Jonas over my best friend?


End file.
